1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chairs and, more specifically, to a collapsible rocker chair formed from planar members that interlock without the need of an adhesive or bonding agent thereby making the rocker easy to disassemble and portable. The planar members include a back and seat member for supporting the user while seated in the chair. Two sideboards are positioned on each side of the back and seat member thereby form the chair of the present invention. The sideboards have a curvilinear base providing means for rocking once assembled. A locking member selectively connects the seat and back members to each of the sideboards thereby allowing a user to rock the chair while seated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other collapsible chairs designed for relative purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,987 issued to Scarlett on Nov. 1, 1949. Another patent was issued to West on May 21, 1957 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,877. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,497 was issued to Self on Sep. 8, 1970 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 30, 1980 to Gillis as U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,180. Another patent was issued to Roland on Apr. 9, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,794. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,950 was issued to Infanti on Jun. 10, 1986. Another was issued to Hanson on Mar. 19, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,514 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 8, 1998 to Battle U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,548. Another patent was issued to Hsu on Jul. 27, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,816. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,754 was issued to Vanderaue et al. on Jun. 19, 2001. Another was issued to Atkinson on Aug. 10, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,773 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 18, 2001 to LaPointe as U.S. Pat. No. WO 01/76419 A1.
While these collapsible chair devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.